


College sleepover with the Striders

by Fishbones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones/pseuds/Fishbones
Summary: John Egbert, a college freshman, has a sleepover with his best friend Dave Strider and awkwardly, his older brother.Things can't possibly go wrong.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Homestuck since 2015 and my first one on Ao3, haha so please be gentle on me.
> 
> If people like this enough, however, I'll write the other chapters that will not be so child friendly.

Posters littered the white walls of his room, mostly those of really terrible Nic Cage movies, paranormal shows with lore written along the bottoms and both ghostbuster movie posters. His room on itself was honestly a mess, clothes scattered about of bright variety, cheap magic wands and video game disks from his computer he forgot to pick up. John Egbert never really had the time to clean up though with college as his defense and work on the side lines. Nothing too exciting, just a movie store and just about the only one that still sold VCRs and VHS players with rentable video games. Most that lined along the shelves were CD’s, however with the most popular being the gumball machine beside the entrance from snobby kids who’d yank and pull at the sleeves of their guardians with little sniffles. It was almost like a Blockbuster honestly but not shut down and gone to the ages; John liked it though and it showed well when the dark-haired twenty-year-old got unmeasurably gitty when someone came to check-out with a movie he knew and liked, eagerly throwing conversation as he rang up that customer.

College was different though. John was decently a morning person so he had early classes compared to most of his new college buds who did afternoon or night classes. He was, by all means, a good student if not a great one at that, completing his work and perking himself up to raise his hand with his whole body into it, raised an inch above his seat and chirping the answer to any questions the professor asked. He wasn’t a teacher's pet, by all means, at most maybe a nerd, but not a teacher’s pet thank god. Despite everything, he still wasn’t the most social being, so it was awkward when classmates would waltz up to him and coaxed him into handing over notes on a silver platter and he couldn’t say no; the choked nervous stutters and reluctant nods that would follow that just made them turn their noses with a snort after they got what they want. Usually, they never talked to him again unless they needed notes again. Made him miss his old childhood friends.

Which is why he desperately needed this sleepover.

John smiled as he picked up the cake from his dresser carefully after dropping his school bag to the floor once he walked into his room, bumping the door closed with his hip and observing it and the familiar buttercream icing and the note folded neatly on top. 

‘CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING INTO COLLEGE, IM SO PROUD OF YOU AND WISH YOU NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOUR FRESHMAN YEAR. -DAD’

“You there, dude?”

John blinked for a moment before adjusting his phone, shoulder shifting up to support it as he sat the cake back down on his dresser with both hands. Dad always had the sweetest gestures and he could appreciate that, even if he hated cake. It’s the thought that counts, right?

“Yeah hey, I’m here, sorry. Dad left out a cake and a note for me while I was at school I guess.”

“Yo, you should bring some over for me, I know you hate the stuff but I’ll gladly take it. We need snacks for this sleepover anyways, It’s been forever.”

“I’ll bring some, don’t worry. I’ll stop by the gas station on my way over and grab some Doritos and some drinks too”

Since graduating from High School, He and his father had moved from Maple Valley, Washington and to Houston, Texas where Dave lived on per request of John’s despite what his father wanted. It was either to join him or live thirty hours away from his son and it was obvious what his father would pick. In all honesty, John just wanted to start college near his best friend so he could know at least someone once starting out -- Not to mention, he wanted to just see Dave in person for once and actually hang out as friends rather than chat on Pesterchum. The only downside was that Dave’s older brother was back from his business trip, whatever he does, so he and Dave wouldn’t be alone for the weekend. Dave insisted that Bro always kept to himself in his room though so they shouldn’t worry with the promise of no fuckery from Bro himself and that he’d only come out to get food or something to drink.

“Oh hell yeah, thanks dude I owe you. I’ll pay you back when you get here. I gotta go for now though, gotta clean up and shit and make the apartment look nice for when you get here. Bye Egderp.”

“Don’t worry about it, see ya later dude.”

John shifted his phone to in front of his face and hung up before setting it down on the nightstand beside his bed. He sat himself down and stretched his legs out and just sat there for a moment, looking at the carpet flooring. This would be the first time he spent the night over at Dave’s place so it was safe to say he was excited yet vibrating with the familiar feeling of anxiety. This was his best friend, they were going to have fun. Dave even said they’d order pizza later. Thoughts flooded and clawed on his mind as he leaned back and let himself fall, rising up then sinking into the mattress as he landed, just lying there and succumbing to the comfort with eyes slowly shutting. Guess he was most nervous about Bro. 

Bro was such a cool guy from what Dave spewed on about years ago. Tall, intimidating, not to mention the thickest southern accent that would growl in his throat from the background of voice calls he and Dave would share when they were thirteen. John didn’t want to walk right into the Striders humble abode and just embarrass himself right in front of his best friends cool older brother- he wouldn’t let himself live that down. Not to mention now that he was older, he admired the elder Strider in different ways. Not to beat around the bush but, the dude was attractive for someone ten years older than he was. Broad and fit with rippling muscles that’d show and strain a tight-fitting white polo shirt, strong large hands in dumb fingerless biker gloves and stunning vibrant orange eyes that’d hide behind even dumber anime shades. Sometimes, he’d just want to knock off Bro’s hat and pet through that spikey combed back hair and just play with it. John closed his eyes and rubbed his face, dragging his hands down along his cheeks and groaned out bitterly. He was literally going to his place in an hour, he shouldn’t be thinking like this, he needed to get ready now if he wanted to get there on time.

God, this was going to be hard.


	2. Meeting the Striders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert, a college freshman, has a sleepover with his best friend Dave Strider and awkwardly, his older brother.
> 
> Things can't possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't exactly expecting myself to write any more of this but here we are! Please let me know how much you guys enjoy this and I'll be sure to write more.
> 
> I'm just a big gay for Bro Strider, that's my whole reason for making this ngl.

One, two, Three rasps on the wooden door as John rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, buck teeth tugging at his bottom lip in anxious chewing as he waited. John shouldn’t be as nervous as he was, he talked to Dave his whole life in Washington, be in through Pesterchum, voice or even video call- Why was meeting in person any different? It was just going to be two bros hanging out for a night. One, single night. Would Dave be disappointed with what he saw? John wasn’t that all great to look at in person- average height with a little belly chub going on, a fluffy mess of brown-black hair and thick nerdy glasses. From what he knew about Dave, he was taller and thinner, better looking and and-

The door slowly creaked open before his best childhood friend slunk his way out and leaned against the door frame, adjusting those dumb cool-kid shades he sent out to him those years ago before carding dainty thin fingers through that platinum blond hair of his. It was kind of sweet that Dave still kept John’s gift like that. He just snorted and gave a big dork grin of his, eyes creasing in a happy almond shape before he lurched forward and wrapped himself around the younger Strider in a tight hug with back pats to one another. Dave chuckled and pulled back from the hug and kept his hand on the dark-haired male's shoulder before giving a quick head tilt that motioned inwards.

“It’s great to see you finally dude, come inside. Bro’s in his room so we don’t have to worry about him if not for the rest of the night. I’m assuming you got snacks and shit in that bag so you can just trudge it into my room” Dave’s hand lingered for a moment, tingly almost before it slid from John’s shoulder who was as giddy and excited as can be. Any previous anxiety that ate him up was completely washed away.

“Aw, I kinda’ wanted to meet your Bro. You make him sound like a really cool guy” John grinned in response, lightly elbowing the blond to really set what he said was a joke. Or John thought it was a joke- John wasn’t gay and who cares if the dude was cool or not? He wasn’t going to think about his best friends brother like that. Granted, he already did, but no more and that was a promise. Who cares if the guy was attractive? It was just jealousy and nothing more.

“You’re hilarious, Egbert.”

The two boys walked through the living room and into the hallway past what John assumed to be Bro’s room as his blue eyes glance along the closed door frame that had a stray green smuppet chilling on the doorknob, rocking back and forth like a seesaw and threatening to fall at a moment's notice with a red one on the bottom who already met its fate. They seemed newer than the ones in the living room, however, cleaner. John shrugged it off and turned his head as he followed behind Dave yet again, pushing forward to catch up as Dave gently pushed open the door to his room. It was a mess with posters and wires all over leading towards fans and a turntable. John looked around for a moment as he dumped his overnight bag onto the carpet flooring and walked into the room, observing the hanging photographs and Texan sunset from the open window sill above what seemed to be a wooden board supported up by eight cinder blocks. 

"What did you bring for us anyway?"

"Doritos, pizza money and shit. I got Dr pepper mostly for myself but I got-"

John squatted down on his haunches as he rummaged through his bag before bringing out a plastic pack of apple juice and dangling it for a moment with a grin "Your favorite." Dave dramatically jabbed a hand to his chest and reeled back with a mini gasp. "I would die for you."

\----------------------------------------------------

'Choose your character' 

"Hey, I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss." John lifted his hand and made a thumb motion that pointed back towards the door as he got up. Dave rolled over from his side and onto his stomach as he reached over to John's controller to pause the game since he so gracefully allowed him to have the first player controller. "'Aight, hurry back though so I can beat your ass at smash bros.

"You wish." John snorted and gave a little grunt as he pushed himself up to his feet, dusting himself off from pizza crust crumbs as he walked towards the door to push it open with a hesitated creak. It was late and he really didn't want to wake up Dave's Bro and get in trouble by waking them up or anything like that. Or maybe he was awake? He hoped not though since John wasn't in the mood to run into the older man- But he knew he slept on the futon more than his own room so he'd have to be extra silent. John tiptoed into the dark hallway, light spilling out and swirling all over from Dave's room before he closed it behind him. John let out a shaky sigh when he reached the bathroom and moved towards the knob until he noticed another little smuppet on the ground. John curiously bent over to pick it up and lightly dusted the...creature of dust. "Hm...Dave's Bro sure likes these things." The sudden sound of water running startled him from his daze as he looked up from the bathroom doorknob and the smuppet in his hand for a moment, staring dead into the dark before slowly creeping towards the source of the sound and into the living room- It was coming from the kitchen across from where Bro slept.

The younger male peeked around the corner of the wall, staring intensely at the large towering figure of Bro as he appeared to be getting a glass of water. This was the first time he actually saw the guy and it was almost eerie- it seemed forbidden like fucking Mothman or some shit but more exciting. John didn't notice that his mouth was slightly agape as his gaze shifted and he noticed that the older blond was shirtless. Bulging, rippling muscles with the slight drabble of light hair along his chest and the inviting trail down into black skinny jeans and- John closed his eyes tight and moved to press himself back against the wall, slowly sinking down into a sitting position and rubbing his face.

This was wrong, checking out his best friends brother like this.

John scampered up to his feet and retreated back to Dave's room without taking the restroom break afterall.

Not noticing that Bro had noticed him and started towards where John was in the hall and to his younger brother's room, taking a long sip of his drink.


End file.
